Without Feelings
by Sevina Snape
Summary: Alles begann mit einem Todessertreffen und endete mit einem Auftrag der alles veränderte...
1. Kapitel 1 Todessertreffen

**Anmerkung des Autors**

Vielleicht kommt diese Geschichte dem einen oder anderen Leser bekannt vor. Sie war bereits einmal online. Allerdings beschloss ich eigentlich sie aus verschiedensten Gründen nicht mehr weiter zu schreiben.

Leider war das einer der größten Fehler die ich je gemacht habe und ich bedanke mich herzlichst bei den Leuten die mich dazu gebracht haben die Story noch einmal zu überarbeiten und sie neu online zustellen.

Ms. Lupin: Danke besonders an dich. Ich habe dein Review sehr positiv aufgefasst und irgendwie als ich das so gelesen habe wusste ich das ich sie überarbeiten werde.

thalia77: Auch dir besonderen Dank.An der Muse hats gar nicht gelegen. Denn in meinem Kopf ist die Story schon fertig und offline ist auch schon die Hälfte auf dem PC gespeichert g. Aber irgendwie hast es auch du geschafft das ich weitermache.

Und hiermit gelobe ich, dass ich ab jetzt alle 1 bis 2 Wochen updaten werde und ich freue mich bereits jetzt schon auf eure Reviews.

Greets Sevina

* * *

**Todesserangriff**

Severus war gerade in seinen privaten Räumen als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm ihm bei seine Abendlichen Lektüre und seinen Tee unterbrach. Er wusste was das bedeutete. Er wurde zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen. Voldemort rief seine Anhänger immer durch ein Mal, ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kriecht, zu sich.

Severus ist kein echter Todesser mehr. Vor 16 Jahren war er so dumm und hat sich seiner Lordschaft angeschlossen. Nach einem Jahr hat er es bereut und nun arbeitet er für Albus als Spion und unterrichtet nebenbei noch Zaubertränke in Hogwarts.

Er musste noch ein Antwort hinterlassen für Albus, damit er bescheid wusste. Den Grund für diesen Ruf kannte Severus heute nicht. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht damit gerechnet, da das letzte Treffen noch nicht allzu lange her war.

Aber er durfte nicht lange über legen denn er weiß es aus eigener schmerzhafter Erfahrung das es nicht klug ist Voldemort warten zu lassen. Also begab er sich eilendst aber unauffällig an den Rand des Hogwartsgeländes, da man in Hogwarts selbst ja nicht apperieren kann.

Am Waldrand angekommen wusste er nicht wohin die Reise hingehen sollte, da man, wenn man dem Mal Ruf von Voldemort folgt einfach apperiert ohne zu wissen wohin. Das Mal bringt die Todesser an das Ziel wo sie der Lord haben will.

‚Na, dann mal los, ich hoffe es kommt nichts unangenehmes auf mich zu'!

PLOPP!

Mit diesem Geräusch war er auch schon vom Hogwartsgelände verschwunden.

Beim Todessertreffen

Es war dunkel, es schien eine sehr verlassene Gegend zu sein, aber kein Teil der Zaubererwelt. Als Severus ankam waren beinahe alle Todesser bereits versammelt. Nach einigen Minuten kamen schließlich auch die restlichen dem Ruf des Lords nach.

Es herrschte Ruhe! Stille! PLOPP!

Der Lord erschien und begutachtete seine Anhänger. Nach dem er feststellte, dass alle gerufenen Todesser anwesend waren machte sich ein zufriedenes aber trotzdem angsteinflössendes Grinsen auf seinem unnatürlichen Schlangenähnlichen Antlitz breit.

Dann ertönte seine zischende Stimme durch die zerberstende Stille „Meine Kinder! Ihr seit meine loyalsten und tapfersten meiner Anhänger darum möchte ich, dass ihr für mich heute einen ganz besonderen Auftrag ausführt. Severus! Ich erteile DIR die Ehre mir deine Absolute Loyalität zu beweisen in dem du diesen Auftrag anführst!" ,Mist warum ich! Kann er nicht jemand anderen bestimmen. Das heißt ich werde wahrscheinlich töten müssen. Ich hasse diese Tage', trotz dieses Gedankenganges verzog Severus keine Miene und sein Gesicht zeigte weiterhin keine gefühlsähnliche Regung. Stattdessen verbeugte sich Severus und sagte „Ja Meister, euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" „Sehrgut Severus, von dir habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Gut, nun zu eurem Auftrag. Seht ihr dieses Haus da hinten! Dort leben Mr. und Mrs. Green und mit Ihrer Tochter. Goyle was konntest du über dieses Haus in Erfahrung bringen? Erzähl es meinen Kindern!"

„Meister, Die Green's sind wie ihr wisst Auroren. Laut meinen Informationen müssten sie heute allesamt zu Hause sein", damit schloss Goyle seine Informationstätigkeit

„Sehr gut Goyle, ich hoffe du hast recht, ansonsten wird deine Bestrafung nicht milde sein", mit diesen Worten richtete Voldemort sich an die Anderen Todesser „Ihr wisst das ich kein Versagen dulde, Versagen ist Schwäche und Schwäche ist nicht akzeptabel!" Zustimmendes nicken des Anwesenden.

„Gut, ich möchte das ihr alle Informationen die ihr rausholen könnt auch aus diesen verdammten Auroren rausquetscht, foltert sie und tötet sie! Ich warte auf euch und erwarte mir Resultate!"

„Ja euer Lordschaft, wir werden den Auftrag ausführen wie sie es wünschten!", sagte Severus in einem äußerst Untertänigen Ton um den Lord nicht zu reizen. Den Voldemort liebt es wenn andere vor ihm kriechen, und er andere foltern und quälen kann.

Dann machte sich Severus mit seiner Todessertruppe auf den Weg zum Haus. Beim Haus angekommen ging es sehr schnell. Die Eingänge wurden gesichert, das Haus wurde gestürmt. Mr. und Mrs. Green wurden beim Abendlichen Tee überrascht und wurden brutalst auf die Knie gezogen. „Durchsucht alle Zimmer, hier irgendwo muss noch die Kleine sein!", schrie Severus, er hoffte inständig, dass das Mädchen nicht auffindbar sein würde und nach einigen Minuten wurde ihm Erlösung beschafft „Im Haus ist kein Mädchen, wir haben alles durchsucht", schrie ein Todesser aus dem 1. Stockwerk herunter.

„Beginnt mit der Verhörung, zuerst benutzen wir das Veritaserum", bei diesem Worten überreichte Severus einem anderen Todesser eine kleine Phiole mit einer lila Flüssigkeit. Es war zwar Veritaserum, aber Severus hatte es so verändert das man nicht sieht, dass es keines ist. Der Todesser ging mit der Phiole in der Hand zu Mr. Green und flößte ihm das Gebräu ein.

Nach mehreren Verhören unter Schlägen und Folter gaben er zwar Informationen preis, aber Severus wusste, dass es längst nicht alles war was er wusste und er sah in Mr. Green's Augen, dass er wusste wie es nun enden würde. Mit seinem TOD! Doch Severus wusste dass, das Opfer was Mr. Green heute bringt, vielen anderen das Leben retten wird.

Severus kannte Mr. Green nicht persönlich. Er hatte hier und da seinen Namen fallen hören. Nach dem was er wusste war dieser Mann mit Leib und Seele ein Todesser, aber kein grausamer. Er hat nie gefoltert um an Informationen heran zukommen. Er hatte einfach immer nur seine Pflicht getan. ‚Und nun muss er sterben. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr länger leiden lassen. Er hat heute genug durchgemacht. Ich werde ihm erlösen. Zu meinem Leidwesen erwartet der Lord, dass ich diese leidige Aufgabe tätige! Am liebsten würde ich es einen Anderen machen lassen, aber das geht leider nicht!' Ein innerer Schmerz durchzuckte seine Seele, doch Severus ließ sich nichts von seinem inneren Schmerz anmerken.

Er schritt zu ihm. Er und seine Frau hockten auf den Knien nebeneinander. Seine Frau schaute mit Furcht im Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen zu Severus hoch. ‚Warum muss sie mich so ansehen. Erkennt sie mich vielleicht? Nein, unmöglich! Wir sind uns doch erst ein zweimal bei Nebensächlichkeiten über den Weg gelaufen. Nein, sie kann mich nicht erkennen!' Nachdem er diesen Gedanken abschüttelte wandte er sich Mr. Green zu.

Er stellte sich vor ihn hin. Schaute auf ihn herab. Verzog dabei aber keine Miene. Dann richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann vor sich. Ein Mann Mitte 40, hätte noch viel vorgehabt, doch auch dieser Mann wusste, dass es nun kein Entkommen mehr gab. Und daher nahm dieser Mann noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Hasserfüllten Fratze und schrie „Töte mich, los töte mich! Das ist es doch was du willst! Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, du elender Bastard!" ‚Was für ein armer Tor, wenn er wüsste, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe, dass ich das nur mache weil ich meine Tarnung Aufrecht erhalten muss!'

Severus sprach leise aber verständlich „AVADA KADEVRA!" und augenblicklich fiel der Mann wie ein Häufchen Elend zu Boden. Er war TOT! Neben ihm saß seine Frau, die nun vollkommen am Ende war. Doch Severus musste innerlich zugeben, dass er es beinahe ein bisschen genoss. Denn er selbst kannte die Verhör-Methoden der Auroren und er wusste wie sie die Leute, die sie in die Finger bekamen quälten. Auch Severus wurde bereits von ihnen gequält, oh wie er sie hasste. Auch wenn sie auf der Richtigen Seite waren, von den Praktiken waren sie nicht besser als die Todesser.

Plötzlich! Eine schnelle Bewegung. Die größte Dummheit die die Frau neben der Leiche hätte machen können.

Sie leistete Wiederstand! Wiederstand, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Sie wollte einfach nur kämpfen, denn jetzt war ihr alles egal. Severus der mit diesem Verhalten nicht gerechnet hatte wurde von ihr niedergerungen. Natürlich hatte die Frau keine Chance gegen Severus, da sie sehr zart gebaut war und er ein durchtrainierter starker Mann. Ohne Probleme stieß Severus sie zur Seite und nachdem Sie sich noch immer heftig wehrte schlug er ihr ins Gesicht und schrie sie an „HÖR AUF!" Dann sprang er auf. Er wusste das wenn er sie jetzt nicht bestrafen würde, dass dann der Verdacht aufkommen könnte er würde schwach werden, was wiederum seine Loyalität in Frage stellen würde.

Dann Schrie er „CRUCIO!"

Die Frau krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Die Frau hatte das Gefühl das alle ihre Adern innerlich verbrennen würden. Es wurde neblig um sie herum. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Plötzlich ebbten die Schmerzen ab. Severus hatte den Fluch von ihr genommen. Er richtete sie auf, sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er sah die Schmerzen. Er wusste selbst wie sich dieser unverzeihliche Fluch anfühlt. Er wollte sie jetzt nur noch erlösen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie um erneut zu töten.

Doch plötzlich sprach die Frau zwar vor Schmerzen gequält aber dennoch so das Severus, der ja direkt vor ihr stand es verstehen konnte. „Töte mich, du elender Bastard. Und so was unterrichtet in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe sie legen dir das Handwerk. Verräter!" Sie sprach so leise so dass nur Severus sie verstehen konnte. ‚Verdammt, sie hat mich erkannt. Verdammt, warum musste sie mich erkennen. Egal ich darf jetzt nicht zögern. Ich muss es zu Ende bringen!' Wiederwillig sprach er „AVADA KADEVRA" und mit einem Plumps sackte sie auf dem Boden zusammen.

Die Sache war für heute erledigt. Er sprach zu den anderen Todessern „Unser Auftrag ist erledigt. Goyle erstatte dem Meister bericht. Ich anderen könnt schon gehen. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich werde hier noch einige Spuren beseitigen!"

„Ja Severus, bis dann!"

Damit verschwanden sie alle mit einem PLOPP!

Nun stand er da. Alleine. Er musste heute töten, und das gleich zwei mal und noch dazu musste er selbst auch foltern. „Verdammt noch einmal, wann hat das alles ein ENDE!" er fluchte und innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Doch jetzt konnte er sich keinen Fehler erlauben. So begann er die Leichen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zu beseitigen und auch ein zu Bruch gegangenes Bild das vom Regal gefallen ist wurde mit einem Zauberspruch repariert „REPARO" Gesagt getan. Er schaute sich das Bild an. Er sah Mr. und Mrs. Green neben einander stehen und vor ihnen stand ihre Tochter. Die Personen auf dem Foto bewegten sich nicht. Es scheint wohl von einer Muggelkamera gemacht worden zu sein. Seufzend stellte er das Bild zurück ins Regal und dachte ‚Wo wohl die Tochter ist. Sie hatte Glück. Mehr oder weniger. Sie ist immerhin noch am Leben. Doch wen hat sie jetzt noch. Wie alt sie wohl ist. Ob sie nach Hogwarts geht? Kenne ich sie? Nein, ich habe sie noch nie gesehen!' Er wandte sich zum Fenster und was er da sah erschreckte ihn. Das Mädchen, die Tochter auf dem Foto. Sie schlenderte nichts wissend auf der Straße in Begleitung eines anderen Mädchens. Wohl ein Muggel. ‚Armes Ding, nun wird eine Welt für sie zusammenbrechen und ich bin schuld. Und wahrscheinlich weiß sie nicht einmal wofür ihre Eltern gestorben sind.' Plötzlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Sie konnte die Schwarze Gestalt die am Fenster stand nicht erkennen, doch sie wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Sie begann zum Haus zu laufen.

Severus musste sich nun aus dem Staub machen. Mit einem PLOPP apperierte er zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu den anderen Todessern. Er würde natürlich nicht erwähnen, dass er die Tochter hätte auch noch töten können. Nein, er wollte nicht noch einmal töten müssen.

Voldemort erwartete ihn bereits und zischte „Gut gemacht Severus. Wie ich hörte warst du nicht zimperlich! Auch wenn manch andere ihre Aufgaben nicht so gut erledigt haben" bei diesen Worten wandte der Lord sich Goyle zu der am Boden kauernd vor ihm lag, er wurde bestraft, weil er falsche Informationen geliefert hatte. Der Lord sprach „Ich bin trotzdem zufrieden mit euch! Wir werden diese Welt von diesen Schlammblütern und von denen die uns im Weg stehen säubern" Mit einem Wink seiner Hand, oder bessergesagt seiner Klaue, anders konnte man das nicht bezeichnen, gab er seinen Anhängern zu verstehen, dass sie gehen konnten.

Severus war froh, als er nun endlich zurück in Hogwarts war. Er beschloss sofort Albus von den heutigen Geschehnissen Bericht zu erstatten.

Nach einem Ausführlichen Gespräch ging Severus in seine privaten Räume nahm noch einen Dormiratus-Trank der einen traumlosen Schlaf bewirkt und begab sich unverzüglich ins Bett. Kaum im Bett wurden seine Atemzüge flacher und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ja, den brauchte er nun auch. Noch 2 Wochen bis Schulbeginn, ja er brauchte Schlaf.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2 Ein schrecklicher Tag

**Ein schrecklicher Tag**

Gestern wurde noch deftig gefeiert unter den Lehrern die in den Sommerferien nicht nach Hause gefahren sind. Und weil Albus Dumbledore darauf bestand, dass Severus auch an dieser Feierlichkeit teilnimmt hat er ihm „befohlen" bei dieser anwesend zu sein. Nun ja und diese kleine Feierlichkeit am Vorabend macht sich nun sichtlich bemerkbar für unseren Zaubertrankmeister.

„Arghhhhh!", ein qualvolles unterdrücktes Stöhnen in den Kerkern Hogwarts'. Severus wachte gerade auf. Die Morgensonne tränkte den dunklen Schlafraum von Severus in ein fahles aber dennoch angenehmes Licht. Was aber zu seinem Leidwesen nicht unbedingt zur Besserung seines Katers beitrug. ‚Igitt, ist mir schlecht! Ich werde mir nie wieder etwas von Albus „befehlen" lassen!', und mit diesen Gedanken richtet er sich in seinem großen Himmelbett aus dunklem Zedernholz auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte als er das dachte und so vermied er es weiter über diese Unannehmlichkeit nachzudenken.

Er beschloss ganz vorsichtig aufzustehen, da er merkte, dass er noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Mit müden Augen tastete er sich zu seinem Tränkevorratsschrank und holte sich einen Antikater-Trank aus dem Schrank. Genussvoll spürte er wie die süße Flüssigkeit seinen Körper durchströmte, und bereits nach wenigen Momenten waren die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden. Auch seine Müden Augen waren kaum mehr bemerkbar. ‚Hat durchaus Vorteile, wenn man ein Tränkemeister ist! Aber jetzt gehe ich mich erst einmal Duschen.' Vor der Dusche angekommen blickte er sich noch in den Spiegel der über dem Marmorwaschbecken hing. ‚Schockschwere Not, Haare waschen wäre auch wieder mal angebracht. Warum musste ich nur von meinem Vater diese schrecklichen ständig fettenden Haare erben!' Er stieg in die Dusche und dachte darüber nach, dass es nur mehr eine Woche bis zum Schulbeginn war. Wie wird er doch die Ruhe vermissen, wenn wieder diese lauten Gören auf den Gängen ihr Unwesen treiben.

Sanft spürte er das Wasser über seinen Körper gleiten, und er spürte die Reinigende Wirkung auf seiner Haut die von diesem Element ausging. Mit streichelnden Bewegungen schäumte er seinen durch aus Muskulösen Körper mit Seife ein. Wie angenehm sich das anfühlt. ‚Nun die Haare, meine dummen fettigen, aber wunderschönen schwarzen Haare!' Er griff zum Shampoo und wäscht sie sich. 10 Minuten später stieg er aus der Dusche. Er sah sich erneut in den Spiegel, trocknete sich mit einem Zauber seine Haare und sich selbst. Und sprach einen Enthaarungszauber aus um sich sein Gesicht zu rasieren. „Faci Rasio", mit geübten Handbewegungen übte er den Zauber mit seinem Zauberstab aus. Mit kontrollierendem Blick sah er erneut in den Spiegel. Ein 1,92 m großer, schlanker Mann blickte ihm zurück. Er zog sich an und sah auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Verdammt, ich komme zu spät zum Frühstück, ich hasse es, wenn alle Lehrer bereits vor mir anwesend sind", mit diesen Worten an sich selbst gerichtet verließ er eilendst seine Räume und begab sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Vor der großen Halle angekommen schritt er mit ausdrucksloser und genervter Miene zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich an seine am äußersten Rande des Tisches befindlichen Platz. Albus „Morgen Severus, schön dass du uns auch noch beehrst!"

„Morgen", mit genervtem Blick wendete Severus sich seinem morgendlichen Kaffee zu. Er braucht seinen Kaffee am Morgen sonst wäre der Tag für ihn bereits am Morgen gelaufen. Albus „Severus, kann ich dich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro sprechen. Ich würde gerne mit dir über einige Dinge für das kommende Schuljahr mit dir bei einem Gläschen Wein besprechen." Mit einem wie immer freundlichen Grinsen wendete er sich an Severus und wartete auf dessen Antwort. Ein genervtes Nicken ohne Blickkontakt gab Albus zu verstehen, dass Severus verstanden hatte was er gesagt hat.

Das Frühstück verlief ansonsten relativ ereignislos. Minerva und Flittwick waren vertieft in ein Gespräch über die Wirkungsweise von Marladik-Kraut in Verbindung mit einem Schwebezauber. Trelawney verkündete wie immer eine schreckliche Zukunft, Madame Hooch und Madame Sprout unterhielten sich über ihren Urlaub. Und Severus, na ja er war froh seine Ruhe zu haben und sich ganz und gar seinem Kaffee zu widmen. Allerdings hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, da er ja seinen Ruf waren musste und verlies mit diesen Gedanken wie jedes Mal als erstes die große Halle. Er eilte in seine Kerker hinunter. Auf den Weg dorthin fragte er sich „Über was will Albus bitte mit mir für das kommende Jahr sprechen. Wozu hatten wir bitte die Konferenz letzte Woche!" Noch genervter als er vorher schon war betritt er sein Büro.

Dort angekommen musste er feststellen, dass er noch viel Papierkram für das kommende Schuljahr zu erledigen hatte. Aber er hat ja noch eine Woche Zeit. Er beschloss noch kurz auf die Toilette zu gehen und sich dann auf den Weg in Dumbledore's Büro zu machen.

Nach gemachter Sache begab er sich auf den Weg. Vor dem Großen Wasserspeier angekommen sprach er das Passwort „Snickers" Als er die Wendeltreppe hinauf ging in Dumbledore's Büro dachte er ‚Ein Zauberer mit dem Orden des Merlins 1er Klasse benutzt ja tatsächlich so kindische Passwörter!' Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht da ihm Albus bereits gehört hatte und ihm zurief „Severus, setzt dich doch! Willst du Rotwein oder Weißwein trinken?" „Weißwein bitte" Mit dunklem Blick ließ er sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl fallen und nahm das Glas Rotwein dankend von Albus an. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille. ‚Was will er bloß! Ich dachte er will reden. Jetzt sitze ich hier und vergeude meine Zeit!' Nach dem Severus nicht länger warten wollte ergriff er die Initiative „Albus, warum willst du mich wirklich sprechen? Die Sachen für das kommende Schuljahr sind doch bereits längst beschlossen?" Im Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu ‚Unter anderem wurde auch beschlossen, dass ich dieses Jahr wieder nicht den Posten in DADA bekomme. Ich wüsste gerne wer dieses Jahr „meinen" Posten bekommt!' Albus antwortete, „Du hast Recht Severus, die Sachen haben wir schon besprochen, aber ich habe da einen Auftrag für dich!" Abwartend auf eine Reaktion lässt Albus sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend und einem genervtem Aufblitzen in den Augen fragte Severus „Und welchen Auftrag?" Albus lächelt verschmitzt „Tja, Severus, dass wird dir nicht gefallen", bevor Severus auch nur ein Kommentar dazu machen konnte fuhr Albus fort „Ich schicke dich für die restlichen Tage bis zum Schulbeginn in die Welt der Muggel. Ich weiß du magst sie und ihre Welt nicht, aber es ist nötig!" Mit gereizten Unterton und verschränkten Armen kommentiert Severus „In die Muggelwelt, was soll ich in der Muggelwelt! Kann das nicht Minerva oder so machen? Albus, wenn das wieder einen von deinen dummen Scherzen ist, dann…." Weiter ließ in Albus nicht reden. Stattdessen ergriff er das Wort „Severus, ich will dass du es machst, ich habe meine Gründe. Ich weiß das es schwer für dich werden wird aber, na ja ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, ich habe gestern eine Eule vom Ministerium bekommen. Naja …. ließ selbst."

Mit nun ernstem Blick übergab Albus Severus einen Brief.

Severus begann zu lesen

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore Orden des Merlins 1. Grades, es tut uns leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass es einen erneuten Todesserangriff gegeben hat. In der Regel handhaben wir solche Dinge eher diskret aber nach dem Sie uns Ihren letzten Brief gesendet haben, haben wir beschlossen sebst zu handeln. Leider ohne Erfolg. Miss Emilia Green weigert sich trotz unseres Anratens nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern durch den Todesserangriff die Muggelwelt zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zu kommen._

_Es tut uns weiteres leid, dass wir nicht Ihren Antrag auf sofortige Überstellung von Miss Green nach Hogwarts zustimmen können, da sich ihre derzeitiger Vormünder, Ms und Mr. Larson weigern ihre Zustimmung zu geben._

_Vielleicht ist es Ihnen möglich durch eine geeignete Betreuung von Miss Green in der Muggelwelt ihr unsere Welt schmackhaft zu machen. Ab nun liegt es in Ihren fähigen Händen Prof. Dumbledore._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Angelika Tompson_

_Abteilung magische Besonderheiten_

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir, Albus?" „Was ich von dir erwarte ist ganz einfach, Severus. Du wirst dich in die Muggelwelt begeben und auf Miss Green acht geben. Der Angriff war auch auf sie geplant. Sie hatte einfach Glück das sie nicht zugegen war, als ihre Eltern getötet wurden. „Als ich ihre Eltern getötet habe, Albus" wütend schaute er Albus an. Doch Albus ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und sprach weiter „Sorg dafür, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommt und sorg dafür, dass sie „lebend" hier ankommt!" „Aber Albus….." „Severus, ich dulde in dieser Sache keinen Widerspruch!", bei diesen Worten wurde Albus' Blick ernst, „Du wirst noch heute Abend den Nachtzug nach London nehmen, meide das Flohnetzwerk, und verhalte dich unauffällig." Beinahe unverständlich widerwillig murmelnd kam ein „Ja, Albus" aus Severus Mund. Und bei diesen Worten umspielte Albus' Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Missmutig und nun schlechter gelaunt als Zufuhr erhob sich Severus und stampfte wütend zur Tür. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss fragte er Albus „Hälst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee. Ich habe immerhin ihre Eltern getötet. Was wenn sie es raus bekommt?" „Severus, sie hat dich nicht gesehen, wie sollte sie darauf kommen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du diese Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit meistern wirst." Nun war Severus noch wütender als zuvor. Mit einem beinahe geschrienen „Wiedersehn, Albus" wurde die Tür zur Wendeltreppe des Wasserspeiers zugeschmissen und fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

‚Was für eine Ironie, ich als Spion in den Todesserreihen soll ein dummes Gör von Todessern beschützen! Wieso hat Dumbledore mich diesen sinnlosen Auftrag erteilt. Soll die Göre doch bleiben wo sie ist, wenn sie nicht her will!' Auf dem Weg in seinen Kerker fluchte Severus noch lautstark vor sich hin. Endlich angekommen in seinen Privaten Räumen ließ er sich erst einmal entspannt auf einen großen weichen Stuhl vor dem Kamin fallen und zauberte sich einen schwarzen starken Kaffee. Hätte ein anderer so einen Kaffee getrunken hätte Poppy wahrscheinlich einiges zutun, aber so einen Kaffee brauchte Severus jetzt einfach. Denn das was Albus ihm da antut musste er jetzt erst einmal verdauen. Warum gerade er? Warum dieses Risiko? Severus war sich sicher das Albus ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte, und was es auch sein würde, er, Severus Snape würde es schon noch herausfinden

Severus beschloss noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen und dann zu packen. Gesagt getan! Es war acht Uhr Abends als Severus sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte um mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach London zu fahren. Er würde um ca. 2. Uhr nachts in London ankommen und daher beschloss sich danach ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zu nehmen.

Im Zug

„Fahrkarten bitte!", schrie der Schaffner durch die praktisch leeren Wagons. Es war wohl so um Mitternacht, als diese zwei Worte Severus aus seinem tiefen Schlaf rissen. ‚Wieso müssen Schaffner nur immer so schreien, können die nicht leise aber deutlich „Bitte die Fahrkarten meine Damen und Herren!" sagen! Nein sie müssen Leute die ihren Schlaf brauchen dessen berauben. Unverschämtheit!' „Hier!", mit bösem Blick der selbst einem Slytherin-Schüler Todesangst eingeflösst hätte übergab er dem Schaffner seine Fahrkarte. Severus war dem Schaffner nicht geheuer und so beschloss dieser den Herren in schwarzer Robe und schwarzen Gewandt nicht länger als nötig zu stören und machte sich schnellstens wieder aus dem Staub. Manchmal liebte es Severus, dass die Menschen Angst vor ihm hatten. ‚Was wohl die Muggel-Tante und der Muggelonkel von dieser Miss Green von ihm halten würden. Denen würde er schon das fürchten lehren', bei diesem Gedanken machte sich ein leicht hämischen inneres Lächeln in seinem Gesicht breit.

Obwohl Severus noch müde war, beschloss er dennoch nicht mehr im Zug zu schlafen da er ohnehin in einer Stunde London erreichen würde.

Endlich in London am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen machte er sich auch schon ohne Umwege auf den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel. Zum Glück lief ihm keiner über den Weg. Das letzte was ihm heute noch gefehlt hätte wären lästige Muggel gewesen. Der Tag war ohnehin schon schrecklich genug.

Endlich im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, brachte ihn Tom, der Inhaber des Tropfenden Kessels in sein Zimmer. Severus ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und ohne sich seiner Kleidung entledigt zu haben schlief er sofort ein.

2. Kapitel Ende

Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. Nächstes Kapitel kommt in 1 bis 2 Wochen, aber wenn ihr brav reviewt, dann schon früher g

Greets Sevina


	3. Kapitel 3 Der erste Kontakt

**Der erste Kontakt**

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen als Severus aufwachte. Nachdem er sich am Abend zuvor 

nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte die Vorhänge zu zuziehen wurde er sehr früh von den

morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Er sah auf seine Taschenuhr ‚Erst sechs

Uhr. Naja, jetzt wo ich schon mal wach bin kann ich ja auch gleich Duschen

gehen.' Er schnappte sich frische Wäsche und begab sich ins Bad.

Erholt stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und rasierte sich. Sieben Uhr.

Er hatte also noch ein zwei Stunden Zeit bevor er sich auf den Weg machen

musste. Er beschloss noch etwas in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um sich in der

Apotheke einige Zutaten zu bestellen, von denen er in Hogwarts nicht mehr genug

hatte. Er warf sich noch seine schwarze Robe über und begab sich zum Ausgang des

Tropfenden Kessels. Zum Glück beachtete ihn niemand. Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit am

Morgen hätte ihm noch gefehlt.

Die Straßen waren voller Leute und voll mit Schülern die noch Sachen für die

Schule brauchten. Als er dieses Gewimmel in der Gasse sah beschloss er lieber

doch nicht in die Apotheke zu gehen. Er ging in die Nockturne-Gasse. Dort würde

er keine lästigen Schüler antreffen. Denn diese Straße war berühmt dafür, dass

hier nur krumme Dinge abgingen. Er suchte sich eine Bar und bestellte sich ein

Butterbier. Etwas starkes durfte er heute nicht trinken, schließlich und endlich

musste er heute noch unter Muggel und da brauchte er alle seine Sinne. Als er

das Bier ausgetrunken hatte war es neun Uhr. Er beschloss sich auf den Weg zu

machen.

Albus hatte ihm vor seiner Abreise die Adresse von der Göre gegeben. Bei dem

Gedanken daran eine Woche lang versuchen zu müssen dieses Balg nach Hogwarts

zubekommen kroch eine riesen Wut in ihm hoch.

Zuerst begab er sich noch einmal auf sein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel um sich "Muggelkleidung" anzuziehen. Albus hatte ihm einen schwarzen Anzug, schwarzes Hemd und eine passende Kravatte besorgt.

Nachdem er sich diese Muggelkleidung angezogen hatte, befand er sie als für seine Verhältnisse unzureichend. Sie zwickte an den unmöglichsten Stellen und irgendwie roch sie… nach Muggel?

Er riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und betrat durch den Tropfenden Kessel das Muggel- London.

‚Oh wie ich diese Welt hasse. Alles so laut. Und diese Muggel denken, dass alles

immer schnell gehen muss. Und dann noch diese stinkenden Gefährte. Autos nennen

sie die. Igitt!' Er ging bis zum Straßenrand. Er wusste was zu tun war,

schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal das er in die Muggelwelt musste, aber er

hasste diese Welt nun mal. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schrie er „TAXI!" Und prompt

blieb auch schon ein gelbes Gefährt vor ihm stehen. Er stieg hinten ein, gab dem

Chauffeur den Zettel mit der Adresse nach vorne und schon begann die Fahrt. Nach

ca. 10 Minuten hielt das Taxi vor einem kleinen Haus in einer Reihe vieler

gleichsehender Häuser.

Er stieg aus und bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Trinkgeld gab er natürlich keines.

‚Muggelgeld, total sinnlos und ohne Wert. Wie kann man nur Papier so einen Wert

geben. Bei uns sind es wenigstens wertvolle Metalle! Ich verstehe sie einfach

nicht.' Nun stand er vor dem Haus. Wenn er jetzt läutete dann würde vermutlich

eine von den Larson's aufmachen. Muggel wie er zu sich selbst bemerkte. Aber

gut, es war sein Auftrag und er musste ihn ausführen. Er klingelte an der Tür.

Einen Moment später stand ein ca. 10 Jahre alter Junge vor ihm. Severus mit seinem schwarzen Gewandt schien ihm etwas Angst zu machen, was Severus gefiel. Der Junge grüßte stotternd „G- Guten Tag S-Sir! W-Was kann ich für S-Sie tun?"Bei diesem Gestottere wäre Severus beinahe ein Lächeln über die Lippen gehuscht aber er konnte sich noch zusammen reißen und behielt damit seine gefühlslose Miene mit dem bösen Blick aufrecht und sagte mit dunkler beinahe bedrohlicher Stimme „Ich würde gerne mit Ms Green sprechen. Ist sie hier?" Noch bevor der Junge antworten konnte kam Mrs. Larson herbei und fragte „Schatzibutzi, wer ist an der Tür?" „Mum, es ist ein Herr der Emilia sprechen möchte!" Nun schien Mrs. Larson hellhörig geworden zu sein und kam auf Severus zu. ‚Was soll den das Theater, wollen die mich jetzt verhören oder was.

Ich hab' doch klar und deutlich gesagt was ich will!' Mrs. Larson sagte in einem

eher forschen Ton „Wer sind sie und was wollen Sie!" Diese Frage war leicht zu

beantworten „Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer an Hogwarts und ich würde gerne mit

Ms. Green sprechen!"

Ein hasserfüllter Blick war die Erwiderung von Severus' Antwort und dann sagte

die Frau „Emilia wird nicht mit Ihnen reden. Ihre Art von Leuten hat ihr schon

genug Schmerz zugefügt. Und die Leute von Ihrem Ministerium waren auch schon hundert Mal da. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihresgleichen ihr noch einmal weh tun!

Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!" Die letzten Worte waren schon beinahe geschrieen und

der 10 jährige Junge sah den Wortwechsel verdutzt mit an. Dann begannen Severus

Augen gefährlich zu funkeln und er sagte in einem nun eindeutig drohenden und

leisen Ton „Mrs. Larson, ich habe den Auftrag mit Ms. Green zu sprechen und sie

werden mich nicht davon abhalten. Wo ist sie? Ist sie im Haus!"„Ja, sie ist im

Haus, aber sie WILL nicht mit Ihnen sprechen!"„Na dass wollen wir doch mal

sehen. Mit diesen Worten schob er die Frau beiseite und verschaffte sich Zutritt

zum Haus.

Alles ziemlich kitschig eingerichtet. Aber na ja, er musste sich jetzt auf

wesentlicheres konzentrieren. Mrs. Larson versuchte ihn festzuhalten, ihn aus

dem Haus zu drängen, doch Severus war ihr kräftemäßig weit überlegen und

drängte sie einfach beiseite. In der Küche und im Wohnzimmer schien keiner

zu sein. Er beschloss nach oben zu gehen. Mrs. Larson schrie, er solle

verschwinden, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er betrat das erste Stockwerk.

Hier schienen die Schlafräume zu sein. ‚Ah, aus dem Raum da vorne kommt Musik.

Mal sehen ob ich Glück habe' Er machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer aus dem

die Musik kam. Er öffnete die Tür. Zwei Mädchen, beide circa 14 bis 15 Jahre alt

schauten ihn verdutzt an.

Severus ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen und fragte in einem sehr

strengen Ton „Wer von Ihnen ist Ms. Emilia Green?" Zögernd antwortete ein

brünettes Mädchen „Ich! Was wollen..." Bevor Emilia die Frage vollenden konnte

stürmte auch schon Mrs. Larson den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer und schrie

„Kind, geht es dir gut!" Bei dieser besorgten Frage konnte Severus nicht anders

und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Was allerdings nicht ungesehen blieb. Emilia,

musste daraufhin sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ja ihre Tante war schon eigenartig.

Severus erhob erneut seine Stimme „Mrs. Larson, ich habe ihrem „Kind" nichts

getan und habe es auch nicht vor. Ich möchte nur endlich meinen leidigen Auftrag

erledigen. Könnten Sie nun ENDLICH VERSCHWINDEN!" Die letzten Worte waren schon

geschrieen, denn diese Frau war nervlich nicht ertragbar. Mrs. Larson brach in

Tränen aus und schaute flehend zu Emilia. Emilia beruhigte ihre Tante „Tante, es

ist OK. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich mach das schon." Severus noch einen bösen

Blick zuwerfend ging sie nach unten.

Emilia ergriff das Wort „Nun, was wollen Sie von mir?" Das zweite Mädchen neben

ihr war noch immer total perplex und guckte einfach zu „Von welchem Auftrag

reden Sie?"

Severus antwortete ihr „Ich will mit Ihnen reden, dass ist mein Auftrag!" Emilia

ließ sich von seiner ruhigen aber dennoch bedrohlichen Art nicht einschüchtern

und sagte in einem sehr rebellischen Ton „Und über was wollen sie mit mir

reden?"„Über Sie Ms. Green und über ihre Eltern!"„Was ist mit meinen Eltern. Sie

sind tot, und bisher befand es keiner für nötig mir zu erzählen wie sie gestorben sind!" Bei diesen Worten unterbrach sie Severus hockte sich zu ihr auf den Boden und sagte

geschockt und ungläubig „Man hat es Ihnen noch nicht gesagt?" „Wie meinen Sie das? Ich verstehe nicht...?" „Das ist mir klar Ms. Green!" entgegnete er Emilia und wandte sich dem zweiten Mädchen zu: „Ms., könnten Sie uns gnädiger Weise kurz alleine lassen, dass was ich jetzt sagen ist nur für Ms. Green's Ohren bestimmt." Noch immer etwas perplex verließ Emilia's Freundin ohne Widerworte den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab. Nun war auch Emilia etwas perplex was Severus

aber nicht bemerkte. Er murmelte einen Stille-Zauber auf die Tür, so dass

niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Als er sich gerade Emilia zuwenden

wollte schrie diese beinahe hysterisch „Was zum Teufel war das was da aus

diesem, diesem Dings da gekommen ist" Mit einer Geste deutete sie auf Severus'

Zauberstab. Severus entkam nur ein knappes „Das ist jetzt ja wohl ein

Scherz!" Emilia verstand die Welt nicht mehr, was war dieser Mann. Severus

begriff schön langsam ‚Warum hat mir keiner gesagt, dass sie nichts von unserer

Welt weiß. Ist das denn überhaupt möglich. Sie war die Tochter von Auroren.

Warum weiß sie nichts von der Zauberei?' Severus fragte Emilia „Sie wissen

nicht, dass sie die Tochter von sehr fähigen Zauberern gewesen sind?" Emilia

wusste nicht was sie tun oder gar sagen sollte. So viele Fragen stellten sich

ihr in diesem Moment doch stellen konnte sie keine, denn ihr kam nur ein leises

„Naja…" über die Lippen.

Severus hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Das Zaubereiministerium hat das größte seiner Arbeit versäumt!" Emilia erlangte ihre

Fassung wieder und ergriff das Wort „Was sind Auroren?" Severus zögerte erst

etwas beschloss aber dann doch ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Auroren sind Leute

die Todesser jagen. Todesser sind die Anhänger Lord Voldemort's, eines sehr

mächtigen Zauberers. Ihre Eltern waren Lord Voldemort im Weg und darum mussten

sie sterben. Sie wurden von Todessern getötet."

Emilia war nun total durch den Wind. Ihre Eltern Zauberer, getötet von

Todessern. Dann fragte sie weiter „Was tun Todesser?" Severus hatte jetzt mit

jeder Frage gerechnet aber nicht mit dieser. Wie soll er diese Frage nur

beantworten. „Sie tun Dinge die man sich besser nicht versucht vor zustellen!" Ja

das war eine gute Antwort.

Doch Emilia ließ nicht locker und fragte weiter „Und über WAS wollen Sie nun mit

mir reden?"‚Ein tapferes Mädchen. Longbottom hätte sich vermutlich schon 3-mal

in die Hose gemacht und wäre nicht mehr ansprechbar.' „Naja, wenn man es genau

nimmt lautet mein Auftrag, sie dazu zu bringen mit nach Hogwarts, einer Schule

für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu kommen. Leider sträuben sich Ihr Onkel und Ihre

Tante. Das Ministerium hat Ihren Verwandten bereits alles erklärt. Ihnen haben sie wohl einiges verschwiegen. Es ist nämlich so, erst wenn Sie von sich selbst sagen dass Sie nach Hogwarts wollen, können Sie auch dort hin. Denn dann gilt das Zaubererrecht und Ihre Verwandtschaft kann sie nicht aufhalten."

Doch eine Frage stellte sich Emilia schon noch „Warum haben mir meine Eltern nie

etwas von Ihrer Welt gezeigt, warum haben sie es geheim gehalten? Ich meine die Leute vom Ministerium haben mir schon gesagt das ich „besondere Fähigkeiten" haben aber naja, konkret wurden sie da nicht…"‚Hmm, diese Frage ist durch aus berechtigt, warum?' Severus begann zu sprechen „Diese Frage sollte Ihnen der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore beantworten"

„Und wenn ich jetzt nach Hogwarts gehen würde und das zaubern lernen würde, dann

würde ich mich doch auch wie meine Eltern praktisch in Gefahr bringen umgebracht zu werden?"„Das kann man so nicht sagen. Wenn Sie es lernen würden wären Sie vielleicht ein attraktives Ziel, aber dann wären Sie auch in der Lage sich zu verteidigen."„Meine Eltern konnten sich nicht verteidigen. Da hat ihnen ihre Zauberei auch nichts mehr genutzt!"„Ms. Green, Ihre Eltern haben gekämpft, und durch ihren Tod haben sie vielen Anderen das Leben gerettet. Ihre Eltern wurden verraten, und dann überrascht. Sie hatten keine Chance, denn es waren zu viele Todesser."„Warum wissen Sie darüber so

genau bescheid?"„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Nicht heute! Es spielt aber

auch keine Rolle! Überlegen Sie es sich. Ich werde Sie morgen erneut besuchen.

Dann werde ich Sie über Details aufklären. Noch einen angenehmen Tag Ms.

Green."„Aber Sir, Sie können doch nicht..."Doch bevor sie die Frage zu

Ende stellen konnte war Severus auch schon mit einem PLOPP verschwunden.

Nun war Emilia total fertig. Ihre Eltern getötet, sie eine Hexe. Na toll das war

ja ein toller Tag. Emilia bat ihre Freundin wieder herein. Die war zwar verstört

aber bevor diese auch nur ansatzweise etwas sagen konnte beschwichtigte Emilia

dass alles in Ordnung sei uns sie nun Mathe lernen sollten.

Severus war an ein nahe gelegenes Waldstück apperiert wo er sich sicher war, dass

ihn niemand beobachtete. ‚Mist, wieso muss sie nur so viele Fragen stellen.

Jetzt habe ich mich auch selbst noch in Widersprüche verwickelt. Wenn sie

rausbekommt, dass ich, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, ihre Eltern getötet habe

dann wird sie nie nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich muss aufpassen.' Er schlenderte zu

nächsten Straße, stieg in ein Taxi und fuhr zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Jetzt

war auch er fertig und er beschloss sich in ein Buch zu vertiefen.

Und nach kurzer Zeit war auch schon eingeschlafen.

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Danke für die lieben Reviews. In einer Woche kommt dann das nächst Kapitel. Bei "Tränen über Tränen" geht es auch bald weiter.

Greets Sevina

**cardie:** Glaub mir die echten Fettnäpfchen kommen noch, bisher hat er sich ja gut geschlagen g

**Cyberrat, Taipan:** hier kommteuer Kapitel, in einer Woche kommt dann das nächste **;-)**

**PS: **Vergesst den Reviewbutton nicht g


	4. Kapitel 4 Zeit, Schmerz, Ende

**Kapitel 4 – Zeit, Schmerz, Ende…**

Eine Gestalt… zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett… Dunkelheit… umhüllt sie… es ist Nacht… Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht und so viele Fragen schießen ihr durch den Kopf.

‚Warum!' Diese Frage stellt sie sich immer wieder. ‚Warum?' Warum mussten es meine Eltern sein?'

Stille Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, Tränen die nur einen kleinen Teil des Schmerzes widerspiegeln konnten der in ihr rumorte. Und immer wieder diese Frage.

‚ W A R U M?' Warum ich, warum sie? Warum hat er sie umgebracht?'

Was war nur aus ihr geworden. Einst so glücklich. Nun, mit 17 Jahren scheint sie am Boden zu sein. Ihre Eltern tot. Einfach so TOT. Nicht von ihr gegangen, nein TOT. Und nun saß sie da. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, mit verquollenen Augen auf ihrem Bett.

Diese Leute die die letzten Wochen da waren. Alles Fremde, und trotzdem waren sie da. Erzählten etwas von einem neuen Anfang. ‚Wo kann ein Anfang sein, wenn noch nicht einmal das Ende in Sicht ist?' Sie sagten das es mit der Zeit wieder werden würde. Doch sie wusste es besser. Ja, die Zeit heilt viele Wunden, doch diese heilt sie nicht…

Diese Fremden schienen überrascht. Denn für sie sah sie so glücklich aus. Lediglich ein Theater. Eine Rolle die sie spielt, weil sie selbst nicht weiß wie sie ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck verleihen soll.

Diese Leute vom Ministerium sagten ihr, sie sei etwas Besonderes. Jemand mit Fähigkeiten die nicht jeder hat. Zauberei nannten sie es. Humbug war es für sie. Pahh, Zauberei, wo gab es das schon. Im Märchen?

Aber heute da hielt sie es nicht mehr für Humbug. Dieser Mann der heute da war… er war der erste der ihr Antworten gab. Nicht so wie die Fremden zuvor. Die Leute von diesem Ministerium. Sie redeten viel, aber meinten wenig. Nicht so der Mann von heute. Dieser Snape.

Er redete nicht viel, sagte aber was gesagt werden musste. Aber im nach hinein betrachtet fragte sie sich ob sie es überhaupt so genau wissen wollte. Ihre Eltern, nicht von ihr gegangen, nein von ihr genommen wurden sie.

‚Morgen würde er mich besuchen und mir mehr erklären! Will ich das überhaupt wissen? Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Erklärungen geben mir meine Eltern auch nicht mehr zurück! Ich will nicht mehr'.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, welchen sie zuvor auf ihre Knie gebettet hatte. Mondschein fiel wie ein trauriger Schleier in ihr Zimmer. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute in die Sterne. ‚Vielleicht sind sie da oben. Vielleicht sind seit drei Wochen zwei weitere Sterne dort oben. Mum? Dad?' Doch so sehr sie sich es auch wünschte, die Sterne wie auch die Nacht hüllten sich in trauriger Schweigsamkeit.

Enttäuscht wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab. Natürlich erwartete sie keine Antwort von den Sternen. Absurd auf so eine Antwort zu hoffen.

Ihr tränenverschleierter Blick glitt durch Zimmer. Selbst hier empfand sie alles als fremd. Denn es war nicht IHR Zimmer. Es war das Gästezimmer ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte zu Hause in ihrem richtigen Zimmer sein. Aber das ging nicht. Nicht mehr…

Ihr Blick folgte dem Mondlicht und blieb an einem glänzenden Gegenstand hängen, welcher das Mondlicht gar so verführerisch spiegelte.

Dort lag es. Auf der Komode. Alltäglich und doch… vielleicht gerade jetzt…

Schritt für Schritt kam sie der Komode näher. Das reflektierende Mondlicht schien sie zu hypnotisieren, den wie in Trance blieb sie vor der Komode stehen. Legte den Kopf mehrmals nach links und nach rechts. Ganz langsam. Alles… dieser Moment… alles war so irreal. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und führte sie zu diesem funkelnden Gegenstand.

Eine Rasierklinge…

Sie drehte und wendete dieses Stück Hoffnung in ihrer Hand, als wäre es ein ganz besonderer wertvoller Schatz. Sie hielt die Klinge vor ihr Gesicht. Streichelte mit der zweiten Hand mit zwei Fingerspitzen über die Klinge und keinen Moment später fühlte sie Wärme die ihre Hand entlang rann. Es war Blut.

Und trotz des tiefen Schnittes in den Fingerspitzen spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Die Trauer schien sie bereits taub für solche Empfindungen gemacht zu haben. Sie sah das Blut und es war als würde mit jedem Tropfen Blut der ihren Körper verließ auch etwas von ihrer tiefen unendlichen Trauer von ihr abfallen.

Ja, dieses Gefühl gab ihr Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass wenn sie jetzt diesem Leid ein Ende machen würde, ihr Schmerz ebenfalls verebben würde. Bluttropfen für Bluttropfen.

Sie setzte die Klinge Innenseite ihrer Hand an. Genau über der Pulsschlagader und dann…

**Kapitel 4 Ende**

Ich weiß es ist ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber ich denke es wird einige Fragen beantworten. Aber ein längeres ist schon in Arbeit.

Greets Sevina

**Taipan:** Wie es ihre Eltern geschafft haben sie vorm Ministerium zu verbergen wirst du in den nächsten paar Kapiteln erfahren.

**Honeyflower**: So jetzt weißt du wie alt sie ist g

**Cyberrat:** Ausnahmsweise brauchst du keine Woche warten, weil mir gestern Nacht die Muse geküsst hat. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines Einschubkapitel ist, so denke ich ist es doch wichtig.

Über ein kleines Review wär ich dankbar. Denn ich muss ehrlich sagen, wären die Reviews mit den Fragen nicht gewesen hätte mich die Muse wohl nicht so schnell wieder geküsst g

Also, da unten ist der Button :-)


End file.
